1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video conference system and method and, more particularly, to a high-definition video conference system and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, because of the development of network technology, video conference has become an important tool for remotely communicating with each other. However, since the video conference is restricted to hardware performance and network transmission bandwidth, the image is always displayed with bad quality.
Because the amount of high-definition digital image signal data is very large, it would be a very heavy load for computer system and communication network on transmission and process. Therefore, the instant messengers in common use, such as MSN messenger, Yahoo messenger, Skype, Google Talk, and iChat, usually limit the definition of image transmission to achieve the efficacy of real-time receiving and transmitting messages. Consequently, the instant messengers usually can not achieve high-definition video conferencing applications.
Accordingly, the main scope of the invention is to provide a high-definition video conference system and method to solve the aforesaid problems.